dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Bee Box
Bee Box is used to breed Bees and accumulate Honey that can be harvested. A Bee Box will spawn a new Bee every 30 seconds (1 day segment) up to the max population of 4 Bees per Box. All Bees will return to their Box at dusk, but they will leave it during daytime one Bee at a time every 1 minute. Bee Box will accumulate a "level" of Honey through 4 phases – from empty to full – and yielding 0, 2, 4 or 6 Honey depending on the state. The speed at which bees gather honey is affected by the quantity and proximity to flowers near a Bee Box. The Bees will attack the player when harvesting their Honey. The Beekeeper Hat will help prevent damage from the bees but the bees will still attack after harvesting from the box. If a Bee Box is destroyed by a Hammer, players will get back Honeycomb and 1 Board. Also, players need a Science Machine to prototype a Bee Box. Recipe Tips *A good way to get honey faster is to capture some Butterflies and plant them as Flowers near the box, increasing efficiency of bees for collecting honey. *An easy way to harvest honey is to wait until all the bees have exited the hive, approach the box and harvest it. This will aggro all the bees that live in that hive. If the bees that belong to that hive are far enough away from the player, they will give up their attack before they are even in range. If not, all the player must do is run to lose the bees before they attack. This task should be easy as bees are a lot slower than the player; their attacks will often miss even if they catch up. When the bees have given up their attack, they will return to their docile state and the player can proceed to harvest other bee boxes using the same strategy. Harvesting ] As harvesting honey will cause all bees in the area to attack the player, it's a good idea to craft a Beekeeper Hat beforehand. Typical Harvesting Typical harvesting is a well protected, slow process with low-risk and easy repeatability. Equip the character with a Beekeeper Hat and Log Suit to safely reap the benefits of a bee box or smash a bee hive. Nightly Harvest This is a low-cost harvesting technique and is friendlier for those who are ill-equipped. Equip the character with a torch at night and harvest the bee boxes. As they become aggressive towards the character, run into the darkness with a portable light source until they tire. Winter Harvesting In Winter bees don't leave the bee box to collect honey from flowers, but if the player harvests honey from bee boxes in the mornings during winter the bees will leave the box to attack the player. If the player runs out of their range, the bees will proceed to collect honey from flowers before returning to the box. Repeat for continues collection during winter. If the hive has no collectible honey when winter starts or if the bees do not collect enough before night this can not be done Trivia *Sometimes, bees from the Bee Box will waste time by spinning constantly over flowers until dusk. *In old science system, it used to cost 100 Research Points to craft. *Hungry pigs will run into the bee box (doesn't destroy it) Category:Food Category:Structures Category:Craftable Structures